


You Deserve the World

by TheHelpfulCinnabun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Body Dysphoria, Danganronpa Blood, FTM, Gender Re-assurance, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Heavy Transphobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi can be wholesome, M/M, Multi, Rantaro takes care of shuichi, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Sexual Assault, Shuichi Saihara works with Kyouko Kirigiri, They take care of him, This is sad but I promise the end is good, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Transphobia, We need more wholesomeness, binders, ftm rape, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHelpfulCinnabun/pseuds/TheHelpfulCinnabun
Summary: Shuichi Saihara finds himself pinned in an alleyway by a mysterious man who has every intention of hurting him. He is taken care of by his two boyfriends who would do anything in the world for him.PLEASE READ THE TAGSThis is a non-con/rape fic at the beginning but most of it is just care and reassurances. It has a happy ending I promise!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	You Deserve the World

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in about two sessions, both being at 1 in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes. I personally don't have any experience with this but I had the urge to write about this. If you or anybody close to you has experienced sexual assault of any kind, please speak up about it. There is some heavy transphobia at the beginning and I don't want to cause anyone dysphoria, so please read at your own caution.
> 
> Please leave any comments, criticisms, and Kudos. Enjoy!

There were so many things that Shuichi could have done to prevent this situation he was in. 

He could have accepted Kirigiri’s offer to walk him back home from the police department from their long day at work.

He could have called one of his boyfriends to pick him up since he missed the bus due to working late, as previously mentioned.

He could have noticed the man who had been following him for the past four blocks on his way home sooner.

He could have been strong.

But Shuichi Saihara had done none of these things. He found himself pinned against the corner of an alleyway not far from his apartment. His backpack had been ripped away from him and this stranger was much too close for comfort. 

“I knew you were a fucking tranny you bitch” The man said, his grip strenthening as he started to play with the buttons of his shirt.

No

Nonono this couldn’t be happening

“P-Please get off of me” Shuichi stuttered, his heart beating faster as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

“No way in hell. You shouldn’t exist and there’s nothing you can do to stop me, little girl. Stop playing dress up and just let it happen.” His voice was deep and gravelly as it sent terrifying chills down his spine. 

He tried to wriggle out of his grip only to be pushed even tighter against the wall. The buttons of his shirt were all undone by now and the icy cold rough hands made their way to his belt.

“I’ll teach you how to be a real woman, this will feel good” He said, his voice somehow with an even darker tone that baffled Shuichi. But now was not the time to be baffled.

He kept trying to get out of his grip and he started yelling. Screaming. Anything. 

He was truly trapped and nobody would come to get him. He was just stuck there with this man, sobbing and wishing he was never born or, at the very least, born in the correct body. 

He felt his pants being torn off along with his boxers as his thigh was gripped harshly, dirty fingernails digging into the scarred skin.

“See, I knew you didn’t want to be like this. You should really be thanking me, not fighting me” The man unbuttoned his own pants and Shuichi cried out in pain.

“T-that’s n-n-ot tru-ue” Shuichi nearly whispered, unable to do anything as his body was violated. 

Rantaro.

Kokichi.

They were all he wanted right now.

But they wouldn’t come.

Even if they did, they would think he was a whore. A slut. Someone who was just there to be sexualized by others.

The hands gripped harder at his soft thighs, now with neon pink blood trickling down them, and even more blood coming from where he was gripping.

The cycle of pain, yelling and more of the man’s breathing next to his ear repeated and repeated and repeated for several minutes until Shuichi felt him leave him, helpless and broken on the ground.

\----------

Kokichi had been sitting on the couch of the shared apartment, Rantaro cooking something in the kitchen for dinner. All 3 of them had long days at work, Shuichi even calling them to tell them that he’d be late.

But this was much too late.

“Hey Taro-kun, when did Saihara-chan say he would be getting back?” He called into the kitchen, mindlessly flipping through TV channels.

“Hm, I think he just said that he would be a little late. Do you want to call Kirigiri?” He replied, also a bit worried about Shuichi. Usually on days he was late, it would only be by about half an hour, an hour at most. 

It had been two hours since he was supposed to be home.

Kokichi decided that that was a good idea and pulled out his phone, dialing Kyoko who was technically Shuichi’s boss at their detective agency. When she picked up, Kokichi decided to get straight to the point unlike his usual banter.

“Hey Kyoko, are you still with Shuichi?” He asked, still worried.

“No, he left the agency to walk home about an hour ago, why? Did something happen?” She asked. Kokichi didn’t even have the chance to respond as he immediately hung up, told Rantaro what she said and threw on his shoes and coat. 

Rantaro in tail, they walked the path Shuichi would have taken home. About two blocks from the apartment, they heard someone crying from an alleyway. 

Kokichi went to the cowering shape and realized what it was he was looking at.

It was Shuichi.

“Wah, Saihara-chan! What happened?” He said, panicked and angry as he looked at the mess that was Shuichi.

At the verbalization of his other lover’s name, Rantaro ran over to see what Kokichi was hovering over and mimicked his expression when he saw Shuichi.

“N-no” Shuichi said with a hoarse voice, not wanting his boyfriends to see him like this. 

“We need to get you home right now” Rantaro said his voice dark as he tried to gently put his hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. He kicked him in the leg, which made him retract his hand and Shuichi curled up even more.

“Saihara-chan, please let us help, please at least let us take you home, you don’t have to talk or anything” Kokichi said, panicked and furious at whoever in the world would dare to touch his precious boyfriend, even worse do something so horrible to him.

“P-please leave, you c-can’t be here, you can’t s-see me like this” He cried, sobbing even more.

“Shu, please let us help you” Rantaro said softly, carefully reaching out to stroke his back. Shuichi flinched, so Rantaro stopped moving his hand but instead let it rest gently on his back. 

Shuichi, though he didn’t voice it, was thankful he did. He couldn’t help but feel that man’s hands still all over his body and feeling it replaced by Rantaro’s made him come back to his senses a bit. 

But the feeling didn’t last long as his legs felt like they were burning where they were cut. 

The assaulter had hastily shoved his pants back on, Shuichi still didn’t understand why and he didn’t want to, but now there was blood slowly starting to seep through.

“Hey hey hey, breathe. Why can’t we see you?” Kokichi asked, placing his hand next to Rantaro’s. Good for them, Shuichi had seemed to lose his filer due to his panic and fear and many extreme emotions he was feeling all at once. 

“Because I’m a whore and a slut and you don’t want to date me anymore because I-” He sobbed his way through these sentences because he felt they were true and his boyfriends would just leave.

“Shu, what the fuck are you talking about?” Rantaro interrupted, shocked at the words that were leaving his mouth. None of the boys cursed except in dire situations, so this only made these words hit Shuichi much more.

“Wha-” He started to voice only to be interrupted by Kokichi. 

“What ever gave you that idea? We both care about you so much, we wouldn’t leave you over anything. And why are you calling yourself a whore, you’re not… wait what?” Kokichi felt like he was just slapped in the face with realization.

“Shit, this is much worse than I originally thought” He said out loud, looking at Shuichi in utter fear. Rantaro, understanding what Kokichi just realized, looked like he was about to cry from both rage and an emotion he couldn’t express.

“Who did this to you?” Rantaro said angrily, having the urge to protect his boyfriend who was very vulnerable right now. He should have been there. He would have been able to do something.

Due to both Shuichi’s naturally small stature and him being trans, he was always relatively weak in many ways. Though his words were powerful, they wouldn’t do anything against an assaulter. 

“I-I don’t know, and now you’re going to leave me because I’m weak and I’m useless and I’m not a real boy and- and- and I…” Shuichi just broke into a sob. 

Head always struggled with a lot of body dysphoria and self depreciation, but once Kokichi and Rantaro had started dating him, it seemed to become lesser and he slowly worked through these problems with the two of them. They also had their own struggles, but none of them were as bad as Shuichi’s. And this newest encounter has just resurfaced many of the problems he had struggled through once, not for him to struggle through again. 

Kokichi refused to let this happen to the poor detective.

“Shuichi. Look at me.” Kokichi said sternly, but with no anger behind his voice. Shuichi looked at him with his tear stained face which was littered with small bruises.

“You are none of those things. Not a single one.  
You’re one of the kindest, sweetest, bravest boys I’ve ever met and you deserve the world. You didn’t deserve any of this to happen to you.” He finished and Shuichi just looked at him silently contemplating his words. He had no idea what to say or if to even believe his words. They came from Kokichi so they must be true, right? He wouldn’t joke or lie about this.

“Nobody in the world should have violated you like that. This isn’t your fault, if anything it’s ours, but we will give you better. So much better in this life than this, we will love you forever” Rantaro spoke from his heart and started to move his hand again to calm Shuichi down even more. 

Both of them just gave him encouragement. They most likely kept him alive, if anything they kept his soul alive.

Shuichi gently held his hand out and both Kokichi and Rantaro grasped it. 

“Let’s go home” Rantaro said softly, Shuichi nodding. He carefully tried to stand up with the help of the other two, but was unable to hold his own weight. He ended up being carried on Rantaro’s back with Kokichi holding his hand so he was being comforted from all angles.

\----------

They arrived back at their cozy apartment and took a sigh of relief. 

“Hey Shu, let’s get you cleaned up. How does that sound?” Rantaro asked softly, guiding him to a chair at their small kitchen island. Shuichi nodded and the two boys guided their injured and traumatized boyfriend to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of their rather large bathtub. While Kokichi ran the bath, Rantaro slowly removed Shuichi’s coat.

Underneath, there was a plethora of bruises from Shuichi being thrown against the wall, grabbed and shoved to the ground. There was even the figure of a hand from where he slapped Shuichi and dug his nails into his skin. His binder had been torn to pieces and left in the alleyway along with his boxers, both things that properly reminded him that he was a boy.

The worst part though, was underneath his pants. 

Rantaro had trouble pulling them down because there was blood stuck to them. When he finally did get them off, Shuichi hissing in pain as he did, he exposed a scene much worse than he had imagined.

On his thighs were many small, deep cuts that had been made from the man’s fingernails once again. There were also many bruises, the main one being one about the size of a hand on Shuichi’s right thigh. As they both slowly took in the scene in front of them, they got to the worst part.

From Shuichi’s entrance leaking out was a mixture of blood and bodily fluid that definitely did not come from his own body. After seeing himself fully in the way that man had wanted him to look, he suddenly went pale.

He stumbled to the toilet across the small space of bathroom tile and started throwing up, Rantaro just calling his name and helping to steady himself so he wouldn't hit his head. Kokichi shot up from where he was trying not to look at Shuichi’s body for fear that he himself would start throwing up, and gently rubbed his back. 

When he was done, he carefully got back up and sat back down on the edge of the tub, Kokichi stopping the warm water once it was about to the point of where he wanted to fill it. 

“I’m sorry…” Shuichi mumbled once he caught his breath and composed himself.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. Are you feeling ok?” Rantaro responded, reassuring him every step of the way. Shuichi just silently nodded, though Kokichi was able to catch a slight look of gratefulness as he looked at his amazing, caring boyfriends. 

“I’m going to throw these away, you have a few spare uniforms and I’ll bring you some fresh clothes. Kokichi can you wash him?” Rantaro directed, Kokichi nodding in cooperation. Rantaro left and Kokichi gently helped Shuichi into the tub. 

He silently started to wash Shuichi’s body with a washcloth that was lathered with lavender soap, something that always calmed Shuichi down. He carefully got the blood and everything else off his legs and torso, gently cleaning his body and warming it up from the cold outside in the process. 

“Thank you so much” Shuichi whispered to him, looking him in the eyes for the first time since he got home. Kokichi just stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“Of course, we would never leave you” Kokichi replied after a moment of surprise. Shuichi took in a deep breath and sighed.

“I don’t know what I would do without either of you” He said softly, looking at Kokichi lovingly. The latter smiled a tiny bit which reassured the detective and he felt some of the tenseness in his body go away.

Kokichi washed his hair, gently lathering it. He was glad that the assaulter hadn’t touched Shuichi’s face and head too much. If he did, recovering from this would likely be more difficult because more of the marks would be right there for the world to see and judge him on. 

Just as Kokichi had finished washing Shuichi’s hair, Rantaro had returned with a soft towel and a fresh set of comfortable clothes that smelled like fresh dryer sheets. 

“Ah perfect timing!” Kokichi gently exclaimed, shuichi smiling at Rantaro who smiled back at   
him. At least he was still able to smile in the comfort of his two lovers. 

\----------

They got Shuichi out of the bath and dressed him. All 3 of them were exhausted and they finally laid together under the soft grey comforter of their bed. Shuichi was gently smooshed in between Kokichi and Rantaro’s bodies, laying on Rantaro’s chest and his feet tangled with Kokichi’s. 

“I love both of you, thank you” Shuichi said softly, Rantaro just rubbing his back. 

“We love you too” He responded, Shuichi feeling Kokichi nod against his arm.

“In the morning, I’ll call Kirigiri saying you won’t be going in. Taro-kun has the weekend off and I don’t have anything important to do” Kokichi said sleepily, yawning and relaxing into Shuichi’s warmth.

Shuichi had been a little worried about this, and now knowing that it would be taken care of, he whispered a small thanks and fell asleep with the knowledge that he would be safe and protected in the arms of his lovers.

\----------

Shuichi just kept feeling the hands on him.

Grabbing

Pulling

Tearing him apart

He tried to yell, but his throat felt as if it was drowning in molasses.

He was trapped and his body felt like it was on fire, just burning and disintegrating underneath the invisible hands that grabbed him from all sides. He screamed and yelled to no avail, it wouldn’t stop-

“Shuichi”

“Shuichi!”

He was woken up by Kokichi over him shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked into deep amethyst ones that were filled with worry and emotions that he didn’t see often. 

“Saihara-chan, are you ok?!?” Kokichi said once he woke up. Shuichi just looked up at him and felt a tear stream down his face. He moved his hand to his cheek and felt that he had been crying.

He took a deep breath in and sighed, closing his eyes. He nodded and looked at Kokichi again. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up-”

“Stop apologizing dummy, we care about you” He said with a childish pout on his face. Shuichi smiled the smallest bit, noticing that his typical child-like charm was back. 

“Thank you” He said as Kokichi climbed off of him and laid down on his chest.

“Where’s Ran?” He asked, not feeling the presence of his other lover behind him. 

“He got up earlier to make breakfast. He also called Mrs. Detective lady to tell her you’re not coming in” Shuichi hummed in thanks and just rested his chin on the top of Kokichi’s messy purple locks. He always faintly smelled of artificial grape, likely due to his Panta intake and various grape scented things. It was somehow comforting.

After a few minutes of enjoying each other’s presence, Rantaro returned to the bedroom with a cup of tea and a plate of pancakes on a tray. 

“Ah, you’re awake” he placed the tray in front of him on the bed. Shuichi smiled a bit, and Rantaro smiled back softly.

“So you called Kirigiri… did you um tell her?” Shuichi asked, trying to get the lingering thought out of his mind.

“Don’t worry, all she knows is that something happened and you’re taking a few days off” he said, gently touching his shoulder. Shuichi subconsciously flinching. His eyes widened at this slightly and he sat down next to him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone to know yet, so not telling her without his consent made him feel cared for. 

Rantaro went back to the kitchen, grabbing some food for Kokichi and himself, sitting back down in the bed. Once the three of them had eaten, Kokichi took the dishes back to the kitchen and returned to find Shuichi asleep again, leaning on Rantaro’s shoulder.

“He must not have slept very much last night” Rantaro said quietly once Kokichi made his way to the other side of the small detective.

“Yeah, he was having a nightmare earlier, I had to wake him up” Kokichi responded, looking at Shuichi worriedly.

“Hm” 

“Do you think we should find whoever did this?” Kokichi asked after a moment, lost in thought.

“Definitely. But this isn’t our choice to make” Rantaro looked down at Shuichi. As much as he wanted to find the bastard who did this to him and kill him himself, he needed Shuichi to be the deciding factor. But there was no way he would want to tell a bunch of random police officers, who might not even believe him about what happened.

“Kirigiri-san” Kokichi said, looking at Rantaro with hopeful eyes, understanding exactly what his boyfriend was thinking.

Kyoko Kirigiri, technically Shuichi’s boss but they were friends even though she was 7 years older than the 3 of them. She is married to Makoto Naegi, a politician in the area. They didn’t really get into politics though, so none of them really knew exactly what he did.

They could trust her to do the right thing.

“Let’s ask him when he wakes up. He doesn’t have to do anything except maybe tell her a few small details and she’ll know what to do” Rantaro said, mimicking his hopeful look. Kokichi smiled and nodded. He was suddenly very sleepy and reclaimed his spot on Shuichi's shoulder. Soon enough, Rantaro also fell asleep on top of Shuichi, gently cuddling him.

Keeping him safe.

Keeping him protected.

Keeping him warm.

\----------

Shuichi woke up for the second time that day, well now night seeing as it was 5 o’clock in the evening, Rantaro was still sleeping on him which surprised Shuichi, seeing as he usually was the lightest sleeper of the 3 of them. Kokichi was awake, but barely. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he scrolled through his phone. 

“Mhm, did you guys fall asleep?” Shuichi grumbled sleepily as he leaned onto Kokichi’s shoulder. His eyes darted up from his phone now to his pale boyfriend. The sun was setting behind Shuichi’s head from their large window, making it look like he was almost glowing in his presence. Kokichi blushed a bit.

He didn’t deserve any of that to happen to him. 

“Ah, yeah, we were all tired I guess” He said, snapping himself back to reality. Shuichi blushed as he realized he was admiring him and even got a tiny bit flustered. 

They both felt Rantaro start to stir behind them as he woke up as well.

“Hey, what time is it?” He said, mimicking the tone Shuichi used earlier.

“It’s about five” Kokichi said, yawning a bit.

“Well, I’m going to go make some dinner” He said as he got out of bed, but not before kissing Shuichi on the cheek and rubbing his back a little bit. The edges of Shuichi’s mouth perked up as he felt his warm hands. 

“I think I’m going to get up too,” Shuichi said, surprising Kokichi. He swung his feet off the side of the bed and slowly got up. He walked slowly, limping slightly as he walked around the bed and towards the door.

“Are you going to be ok?” Kokichi asked, looking at him worriedly. He just closed his eyes as he sighed, and nodded. 

He met Rantaro at their small kitchen island and sat on one of the chairs.

“Are the cuts healing properly?” He asked carefully, trying not to accidentally set off any red flags in Shuichi’s mind. He nodded his head, not very talkative. 

“Can… Can I help with dinner?” He asked after a moment, surprising Rantaro. 

“Yeah, of course, will you be ok?” 

“Mhm, I just… need to do something to get my mind off of everything.” He mumbled, Rantaro understanding immediately.

“Well then, can you help me cut the celery?”

\----------

“So Shu, we were talking about something earlier that we want to ask you.” Rantaro said while Kokichi cleaned up their dinner dishes. Shuichi had somewhat of an idea where this was going, but wasn’t quite sure.

“Do you… do you want to speak out about this?” He asked softly, holding his hand and slowly moving his thumb along the soft skin.

Shuichi bit his lip looking down at his lap. He had thought about this once his mind was clear, but he had no idea. The only way to understand his thoughts were to voice them.

“I-I do, but I don’t know if anyone would believe me, or who I should go t-”

“Mrs. Nice Detective Lady!” Kokichi butted in, his torso now half sprawled on the kitchen counter. 

“But.. what would I tell her?” Shuichi said, still amused by Kokichi’s nickname for his boss. 

“Well, we could explain what happened, nothing too detailed and all you would need to do is I’m guessing the equivalent of a ‘testimony’ about some details. If something is uncomfortable, we can call the whole thing off” Rantaro said, repeating the plan he told Kokichi earlier. 

Shuichi hummed in thought, moving his pointer finger to his lip as he always did when he had a tough decision to make.

“Do I… Do I need to tell her anything personal?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

“Of course not, Saihara-chan!” Kokichi said, now standing next to him with his hand on his shoulder.

There was a moment of silence between the three until Shuichi spoke up.

“Let’s tell her.” 

The three of them nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll head over there in the morning to talk to her and see what we can do” Rantaro said, a smile on his face.

“Thank you- both of you for helping me with this” he mumbled, both of his boyfriends heads now on his shoulders. 

“Wouldn’t trade it for the world” Rantsro whispered.

“Of course we would help you! That’s what we’re here for” Kokichi said cheerfully, lightening up the mood.

Shuichi smiled.

————-

The next morning, Rantsro made his way into the shared office that Shuichi and Kyoko had a few blocks from their flat. 

He walked in through the doors with a confident stride, knocking on her office door. Kirigiri had always let him and Kokichi in and out as they please, but he felt it would be polite to knock.

“Come in” Her typically monotone voice rang through the door. 

Rantaro pushed open the door and was now face to face with Kyoko Kirigiri, one of the best detectives in the city, Shuichi’s boss and the last thing between Shuichi and some proper justice.

“Ah, Amami-kun, what do you need? I got your call that Saihara wouldn’t be coming in for a few days.” She said, her posture relaxing a bit as she saw him. 

He took a deep breath and felt his heart pounding through his chest as he sat down in front of her. She could tell that he was about to tell her something important, so she put the file in her hand down in a neat pile as she looked at him expectantly.

“So something happened to Shuichi on Tuesday night” He started, Kirigiri already looking a bit worried at his grim tone of voice.

“We found him on the ground of an alleyway a few blocks from our apartment, beaten up and almost passed out. He was…” He started seething at the words he was about to say but got them out nonetheless.

“He was sexually assaulted” He nearly spat out, the sudden rage he had been keeping bunched up the past day and a half so he wouldn’t freak out Shuichi, suddenly all compressed into one sentence. 

Kyoko looked shocked to say the least, an expression Rantaro had never seen on her face before. She got out of her seat and pulled him into a hug. He bit his tongue as he accepted the kind gesture.

“Amami, I’m so sorry that this happened to him, and honestly all three of you, I should have been there. I offered to walk him home since it was late, but he refused. I should have gone anyway just to make sure he was safe” She said, biting her own lip a bit, suddenly lost in thought again. 

“It’s nobody’s fault except the bastard who did this to him” He said, the bitter taste of revenge in his mouth.

“And I’m guessing that is why you have come to see me” Kyoko said, nodding in understanding.

He nodded back, gripping his pant legs from where he was sitting. She sighed for a moment, collecting her composure as well as she could. 

“I will help you in any way I can. All I need is for Shuichi to come in and give me some of the details about the event. I will keep it as formal as possible and not go into any details. You can both come as well, whatever will be comfortable. Please tell him that he may take as much time off as he needs to, I understand how traumatizing this can be and he should keep his mental health in check before worrying about any work.” She finished with a sigh as she took a few notes in a notepad on her desk. 

Rantaro was surprised by her extreme kindness and was extremely happy that she would be willing to help the boy he loved oh so much. 

“Thank you so much for all of your help” He said, bowing deeply.

Kyoko smiled a bit.

“How about we all meet on Wednesday to talk this through?” Rantaro nodded and smiled.

As he was about to leave, Kyoko caught him off guard.

“He really deserves all the care you two give him” Her voice was very soft and Rantaro almost didn’t hear it, but he smiled and nodded as he walked out the door.

When he arrived back home to his two amazing boyfriends, he saw Shuichi laying on Kokichi’s lap on the couch. Kokichi weaved his fingers through the soft tufts of hair as they mindlessly watched some cooking show. Kokichi wasn’t one to usually outwardly show affection like Shuichi, but Rantaro guessed that he would make an exception for this. 

“I’m home” He said, Kokichi’s eyes darting to where Rantaro was taking off his shoes by the door. 

“How did it go?” Kokichi asked in anticipation and Shuichi with a curious look on his face. Rantaro just smiled at Shuichi.

“She said she’d help” He said, Shuichi smiling a bit. 

“Here, join us” he said, Rantaro coming over to sit next to them.

Soon enough, Shuichi was close to falling asleep in between them, something that had been happening more and more the past few days.

“Am I… Am I a real boy?” He mumbled, both of the boys immediately reassuring him.

“Of course you are, you have never been anything less” Rantaro said softly and Kokichi nodded in agreement, also rather drowsily. 

“Thank you, both of you for being here” Shuichi whispered, his eyes now closed.

“Don’t worry, we will always care for you” Kokichi replied.

“Yes, you deserve the world”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, again if you or anyone has experienced any type of sexual assault PLEASE come forward to someone about it. Please tell me if I have gotten anything wrong or something you would like me to change either in the comments or PM me on Tumblr @ItsAnAuxine.
> 
> Please leave any comments, criticisms, and Kudos. Thank you!


End file.
